wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderful Wonder World (song)
Wonderful Wonder World is the opening song of all of the games, though the lyrics and music change for each game. The lyrics for Heart and Shinsouban Heart are the same, as well as the lyrics for Clover and Shinsouban Clover. The music is just a bit different. Heart= - Rōmaji = Fukai yami ochite ikeba chigau sekai MIRUKU iro kiri no naka ni yobareteru ki ga suru Dare no mono? MEKKI ga hage iroaseteku Watashi nara takaramono wa dare ni mo yuzuranai Mukashi mita OMOCHAbako ni niteru ki ga suru Heitai ni GARASU no shiro, moroi MERENGE-tachi GARASU no kutsu wo migaite mo muda ne Ouji-sama wa koko ni wa konai Ochite yuku dake no Wonder World Wasurerareteku yuuenchi Kirei na mono wa yume BIIZU no yubiwa wa itsu ka wa chigireru Watashi no OMOCHA yo Kodomo no mama isasete Torokeru wana ni deguchi ga mienai USAGI ga warau Wonderland Machiawase matedo konai himitsu no hito GARASU dama SHABON dama hajikete kieru awa Mamotte hoshii kara yakusoku shinai de Uso wo tsukasetakunai wa Waratte hoshii no, uso demo ii kara Guruguru mawaru meiro mitai Sotto nozoku dake no Wonder World Niji no hashi wa fumenai kara Kirei na mono wa yume Nido to hirakanai o-chakai ga owaru Utage ga owareba anata mo kiete shimau Yuganda kagi de tobira wo tojita USAGI ga haneru Wonderland Torokeru wana ni deguchi ga mienai USAGI ga warau Wonderland - English = - Spanish = Ichigo no Kokoro's Translation }} |-| Anniversary= - Rōmaji = Fukai yami ochite ikeba chigau sekai MIRUKU iro kiri no mukou yobareteru ki ga suru Dare no mono? MEKKI ga hage iroaseteku Watashi nara takaramono wa dare ni mo yuzuranai Mukashi mita OMOCHAbako ni niteru ki ga suru Heitai ni o-kashi no shiro, moroi MERENGE-tachi GARASU no kutsu wo nuide mo mitsukete Ouji-sama wa suashi de miokuru Ochite yuku dake no Wonder World Wasurerareteku yuuenchi Kirei na mono wa yume BIIZU no yubiwa wa chigirete tobichiru Watashi no OMOCHA yo Kodomo no mama isasete Torokeru wana ni deguchi ga mienai USAGI ga warau Wonderland Machiawase matedo konai himitsu no hito GARASU dama SHABON dama hajikete kieru awa Mamotte hoshii kara yakusoku shinai de Uso wo tsukasetakunai wa Waratte hoshii no, uso demo ii kara Guruguru mayou meiro no kuni Sotto nozoku dake no Wonder World Niji no hashi wa fumenai kara Kirei na mono wa yume Nido to hirakanai o-chakai ga owaru Utage ga owareba anata mo kiete shimau Yuganda kagi de tobira wo tojita USAGI ga haneru Wonderland Itsu ka wa owaru sou iu watashi ni USAGI ga warau Wonderland - English = - Spanish = Ichigo no Kokoro's Translation }} |-| ~St. VD Mix~ (Alt Lyrics)= - Rōmaji = Fukai yami ochite ikeba chigau sekai MIRUKU iro kiri no naka ni yobareteru ki ga suru Dare no mono? MEKKI ga hage iroaseteku Watashi nara takaramono wa dare ni mo yuzuranai Tsumeawase eraberu no wa kodomo no kenri CHOKOREETO wa BARA no katachi, awaku hikaru HAATO Akai houseki migaite mo muda ne Shinzou wa ugokidasanai Ochite yuku dake no Wonder World Wasurerareteku yuuenchi Kirei na mono wa yume BIIZU no yubiwa wa itsu ka wa chigireru Watashi no OMOCHA yo Kodomo no mama isasete Torokeru wana ni deguchi ga mienai USAGI ga warau Wonderland Machiawase matedo konai himitsu no hito Shinobaseta KIMOCHI dake tokete kasamu biyaku Mamotte hoshii kara yakusoku shinai de Uso wo tsukasetakunai wa Uketotte hoshii, uso demo ii kara Fureta toki kara kiete yuku Sotto nozoku dake no Wonder World Kakureta mama tewatasezu ni kossori suteta SHOKORA Nido to hirakanai o-chakai ga owaru Utage ga owareba anata mo kiete shimau Yuganda kagi de tobira wo tojita USAGI ga haneru Wonderland Torokeru wana ni deguchi ga mienai USAGI ga warau Wonderland - English = - Spanish = Ichigo no Kokoro's Translation }} |-| Clover= - Rōmaji = Tokei no hari ga owari tsugeyou to machikamaeteru hiru to yoru no sukima Kurayami no naka tesaguri de tadotte kusunda BARA no toge ga sasatte yuku Fukai mori no yajirushi wasureta mama kuchihate Shizumikonde yuku dake Hirakanai deguchi Susumeba mayowasareru Mayoeba kuruwasareru Fukami ni hamarikonde Nukedase wa shinai Midori no tsuki ga michita sakaime tobikoete yukou Yukisaki mienakute mo hashiridasu To the Wonderful Wonder World Kimi wo yobu koe kakikesarete yuku Mou sugu jikan, kane ga narihibiku Kawarihateta hanazono kataku tozashi kagi kaketa Furikaeranai de ite Modoranai kioku Mimi nariyamanai mama Kotae wa dasenai mama Kesenai kyori tsumeteku Nigekire wa shinai Sudoori shita to shite mo yoake wa mukaete kurenai Mune no oku ga takanaru mayonaka sugi Deguchi nakushita mori no oku de machibuse shiteru CHESHA neko no egao Ooki na kuchi hiraite omoi DOA ga kishinda Abekobe ni ukiagaru sakasama no sekai Yuuhi wo uchiotoshite midori ga aka ni kawaru Samishiku kikoeta nara soramimi to omotte Shirushi wo kirikizamare Kesenai kizuato fueteku Itami wa ato kara kuru mono Susumeba mayowasareru Mayoeba kuruwasareru Fukami ni hamarikonde Nukedase wa shinai Midori no tsuki ga michita sakaime tobikoete yukou Yukisaki mienakute mo ima kakenukete yukou In the Wonderful Wonder World DOA wo akete Hitomi tojite - English = - Spanish = Ichigo no Kokoro's Translation }} |-| Joker= - Rōmaji = USO wo chiribameteku kara ato de kirei ni hamekonde Kao dake mienai kankyaku Machikanete iru rouyaiki no CHIKETTO Yureugoku MOBIIRU tsurareta mokuba Kurai tenjou mawaridasu Ojigi shita ayatsuri ningyou Kagee wo tsukuru kanshu-tachi Usotsuki da to doushite wakaru no? Haru wo sakase natsu no nioi ni yoi Aki ni naite fuyu wo natsukashimi TORIKKU ni odoru Kisetsu wo makikonde DOMINOdaoshi ni taorete iku Shouki ni kaette Tometari shinai de hoshii Chuutohanpa ito ga kireru Tomatta ORUGOORU NEJI wo maite Hayaku hajimeyou Yoake mae no SAAKASU Tetsugoushi hamaru mukougawa ni afureru okashi Hanken nakushite shimattara moto ni modoseru hazu mo nai Saigo no PIISU wo sagashite kimi dake shitteru kioku tayotteku Nagashikonda mitsu chou wo atsumeru Ase wo nagashita natsu wo sugi Ochiba wa aki ni maichitta Fuyu wa samusa ga shimiwataru Usotsuki demo kamawanai deshou? Kisetsu goto hikkurikaeshite Nigiritsubusu taifuu no mae karada odori kokoro midareru Usotsuki da to doushite wakaru no? Haru wo sakase natsu no nioi ni yoi Aki ni naite fuyu wo natsukashimi TORIKKU ni odoru BURIKI no heishi-tachi seizoroi de no o-demukae Sumashigao de akai juutan wo aruku Gin no ono wo izumi ni shizume Ukiagaru awa nagamete ita Hoodzue wo tsuite machikamaeru DEZAATO Deatta sono hi ni GEEMU wo hajime furiko wa ochita Azayaka na WANDAA WAARUDO Mahou no kusuri ga kuroku somete iku - English = - Spanish = Ichigo no Kokoro's Translation }} |-| Omochabako= - Rōmaji = - English = - Spanish = }} |-| Diamond= - Rōmaji = Awai SHIFON de shikai tsutsumareta Eki ni tsuku made kao wa mienai Yami wo nuikomi fukaku mayoikomu CHIKETTO tayori ni kisha e norikonde (It's just a fantasy inside your dream) Tometa jikan wo tsugeta JOOKAA Ikisaki shimeshita anata ga ochiteku USAGI tobihanete watashi no inai yume Kagayakidashita WANDAA WAARUDO Chiribamerareta EPISOODO Kioku chigai de hari wo kuruu Souretsu warikomu suuji-tachi Terashidasu KURISUTARU MUUN Shiroi bohyou ni okuru hana wa koori no shita keshite karenai you ni Owaranai GEEMU to tomarenai ressha no kiteki Juudan tobikau Wonderful Wonder World Niji no TONNERU hoshi ga sawagidashita HAATO chigitte anata ga mienai Toki no otozure wa tobira wo nuketa ima Koko wa sakasa no kuni Watashi no inai yume Ugokihajimeta WANDAA WAARUDO Mawaru kagami no sekai Kodomo no you ni USO wo tsuite nani mo kamo hikkurikaesu wa Houseki no you na DEIDORIIIMU Kurai ana wo umete iku Sonna natsukashisa ni te wo sashinobete hoshii Kagayakidashita WANDAA WAARUDO Chiribamerareta kisetsu Yume no owari fusagu tame anata wo nuritsubusu nante Kataku toji hikaru DAIYA tokenai koori no you Netsu wo ubaisatte iku Akai me de nakanai de Nemurenai mayonaka Shirokuro tsuketa USAGI Juudan tobikau Wonderful Wonder World Owaranai senro to tomarenai ressha no kiteki Juudan tobikau Wonderful Wonder World - English = - Spanish = Ichigo no Kokoro's Translation }} |-| Mirror= - Rōmaji = - English = - Spanish = }} |-| Twin= - Rōmaji = - English = - Spanish = }} = Category:Eternal Alice Category:Song Category:Music Category:Alice in deep forest Category:Black Anniversary Category:Present of Valentine